Ordinary High School? AH! You wish
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Sakura é uma bruxa, assim como as mulheres do lado materno da sua família. É então inscrita numa escola para pessoas...especiais como ela. Faz amigos novos e encontra um novo amor, mas nada disto vem com garantias que tudo vá terminar bem...
1. Chapter 1

_Yooo people que nós amamos!_

_Daqui fala a Paah e a Fipa em mais uma parceria explosiva!_

_Esperemos que gostem do primeiro capítulo e que deixem reviews!_

_*Carinha do gatinho do Sherek*_

-/-

A rosada observou o edificio já velho pelo vidro do carro um tanto ou quanto estravagante da sua mãe. Finjia que ouvia as recomendações e apenas se concentrava em gravar na sua memória que já não iria ser diferente. Iria estar no meio de pessoas como ela. Já não iria ser a aberração estranha de cabelo rosa. Ela sempre soube lá no seu íntimo que havia algo especial que a fazia ser diferente, e não era o seu cabelo de uma cor absurdamente ridícula.

Quando fez dezasseis anos a mãe revelou-lhe o grande segredo que passa de geração em geração nas mulheres da sua familia. Ela, assim como a mãe e a avó, eram bruxas. Isso explica como é que no 7º ano ela conseguiu fazer o globo da aula de geografia flutuar e cair na cabeça da rapariga que gozava com ela só com um pensamento. A mãe tinha-lhe dito que iria para um colégio onde estudavam os seres especiais. Onde os adolescentes especiais poderiam viver sem se preocuparem em esconder as coisas que os tornavam especiais e que aos olhos dos… vamos chamar-lhes normais, os tornavam monstros.

A avó tinha-lhe oferecido um livro de feitiços para ela levar para o colégio novo, um grande tijolo que de certeza que se desse com ele na cabeça de alguém essa pessoa ficaria com um traumatismo. Ela disse que o livro a tinha ajudado muito quando ela foi adolescente, até feitiços para copiar nos testes e esconder borbulhas tinha. Claro que a sua mãe não poderia saber de nada. Juraram segredo uma à outra.

E agora ali estava ela, em frente ao colégio para seres especiais. A tentar sair do carro mas a sua mãe não a deixava, insistia em encher-lhe a cabeça de recomendações completamente desnecessárias e quase que a sufocava com tantos abraços. Quando finalmente se conseguiu soltar dos abraços da mãe, saiu do carro mesmo em baixo da chuva. Agarrou nas malas e na gaiola do seu gato que estavam no banco traseiro e começou a correr para o edificio. Ficou radiante por saber que deixavam os alunos terem animais de estimação, deixar o seu fiel gato à mercê da irmã mais nova estava fora de questão. O pobre alma iria dar em maluca. Isto referindo-se ao gato. A sua irmã ter alma? AH! Nem em sonhos.

Assim que entrou no edificio, foi recebida por um monte de alunos aos gritos e aos abraços uns aos outros. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela sentiu-se em casa. Aquela escola era repleta de gente especial. Havia de tudo, ciclopes, _zombies_, múmias e até pessoas com duas cabeças.

Não pode evitar sorrir. Começou a caminhar pelo corredor escuro olhando para todos os lados, tentando gravar na memória as estátuas, as cores das paredes, o aspecto das janelas…

Agora vinha a parte dificil. Encontrar o dormitório no meio de tantas portas e pessoas. Não queria perguntar direcções a ninguém, já era estranho o suficiente ser a miúda nova. A única coisa que ela sabia era que iria partilhar o quarto com quatro raparigas e que número do dormitório era sete. Agora encontrar o andar…iria ser como procurar uma agulha num palheiro.

Depois de alguns minutos completamente perdida à procura do andar dos dormitórios, lá encontrou. Pelo que a mãe a tinha informado, as portas do lado esquerdo do corredor eram das raparigas e as do lado direito dos rapazes. Começou então em busca da porta número sete, com o pensamento de como seriam e o que seriam as suas colegas de quarto. Só esperava que não fossem más.

Enquanto procurava pela porta, viu um rapaz vir na sua direcção. Alto, com ombros largos, todo vestido de preto, com cabelo a puxar para o azulado repicado atrás, as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos no chão. A rosada tentou desviar os olhos dele, mas não conseguiu, sentiu-se presa ao rapaz. E deixou de tentar quando ele levantou a cabeça e ela viu duas pedras ónix a fitarem-na. Sentiu que ele conseguia ler até a sua alma. O problema de estar presa ao rapaz? Completamente resolvido. Desviou o olhar por impulso. Mesmo sem estar a olhar, sentiu que os lábios do rapaz se curvaram para dar um pequeno sorriso de canto. Depois de se recompor, voltou à sua busca e não tardou muito a encontrar a porta número sete. Preparava-se para meter a mão na maçaneta quando ouviu, vindo do seu quarto, música absurdamente alta e vozes completamente esganiçadas a cantarem.

Sorriu e com confiança abriu a porta.

As quatro raparigas pararam de fazer o que estavam a fazer para puderem olhar para a intrusa que ousava interromper o seu concerto. As duas raparigas loiras paradas em cima da cama abraçadas e com as escovas de cabelo a fazerem de microfones olharam para as raparigas morenas em pé junto da cama. Uma das morenas tinha uma máquina fotográfica na mão, parecia estar a registar o concerto, e a outra tinha uma vassoura nas mãos provavelmente a fazer de guitarra.

- Oh! Deves ser a nossa colega de quarto. Lamento que tenhas visto este pobre espectáculo. – Uma das loiras disse descendo da cama e deixando a escova do cabelo de lado. Caminhou até à rosada e estendeu-lhe a mão sorrindo. – Chamo-me Ino. E tu?

- Sakura. – Respondeu a rosada apertando-lhe a mão.

- Não sejam mal-educadas! – Exclamou Ino para as outras três raparigas que saltaram com o grito. – Apresentem-se.

As outras raparigas caminharam até Sakura e começaram a sorrir estendendo as mãos.

- Chamo-me Temari. – Disse a outra loira. Sakura apertou-lhe a mão, sorrindo.

- Sou a Tenten. – Uma das morenas sorriu. Sakura esticou a mão para apertar a dela, mas tal não foi o espanto quando a sua mão atravessou a dela. – Oh, desculpa. Tenta agora.

Repetiu o acto. Desta vez deu resultado, as mãos tocaram-se e Sakura sentiu a textura suave da mão da morena.

- Hinata. – Falou a outra morena sorrindo timidamente. Quando Sakura lhe apertou a mão, sentiu uma corrente gelada subir-lhe o braço e encontrar o cérbero. A mão dela era tão fria.

- Bem-vinda ao colégio. Então, tu és o quê? – Perguntou Tenten sentando-se na cama que antes serviu de palco para Ino e Temari.

- O que queres dizer? – Perguntou Sakura caminhando até a uma das camas.

- Aqui toda a gente tem de ser alguma coisa. Senão, não entras. – Ino respondeu olhando para as colegas de quarto através do espelho que tinha na mão. – Deixa-me exemplificar. Eu sou uma ninfa.

- Vampira. – Hinata falou começando a guardar os livros nas prateleiras. – Vegetariana não te preocupes. – Acrescentou vendo o olhar apreensivo de Sakura.

- Monstro marinho. – Afirmou Temari caindo para cima da sua cama.

- Bicharoca com guelras também serve. – Ino gracejou baixando-se de seguida, tentando esquivar-se do relógio que Temari lhe mandou à cabeça.

- Fantasma com centenas de anos. – Tenten disse sorrindo. Sakura soltou um som de compreensão, isso explicava porque é que a mão dela tinha atravessado a de Tenten.

Ela contou que era uma bruxa, as outras raparigas ficaram maravilhadas. Talvez por nunca terem conhecido uma bruxa, talvez por puderem esconder borbulhas e copiarem nos testes com os feitiços do livro de Sakura. Mas a verdade é que, ela já se sentia parte do grupo. Elas eram todas tão queridas e engraçadas e acolhedoras.

Depois de mais alguns minutos à conversa, já todas se sentiam confortáveis o suficiente para partilharem segredos, que até ao momento só partilhavam entre as quatro, com Sakura. Agiam como se sempre a tivessem conhecido, e isso deixava a rosada muito feliz. Do nada Ino levantou-se e começou a dizer que tinham de ir embora para o ginásio porque a directora ia fazer um discurso de abertura do ano lectivo. Sakura suspirou descontente ao mesmo tempo que Tenten, ambas olharam uma para a outra e logo desataram a rir.

Seguiram a loira para fora do quarto, no corredor grupos de alunos faziam o mesmo caminho que elas. Atravessaram o pátio, a chuva entretanto tinha parado e deixado poças no relvado, para puderem ir para o ginásio. Já iam no meio do caminho quando Ino as obrigou a parar, gritando completamente histérica que tinha ficado presa com os saltos das botas na relva.

- Pelo fantasma da minha avó Ino. Porque raio andas de saltos na relva? – Questionou Tenten caminhando até à loira para a ajudar a sair do buraco formado pelos saltos. – E não é suposto seres uma ninfa da floresta?

- Cala-te e ajuda-me. – Resmungou a loira tentando tirar um dos saltos do buraco. Tenten trocou um olhar com Temari e Hinata. Um olhar que Ino não deixou passar despercebido e que conhecia bem demais. – Nem se atrevam!

- Foi ele que te salvou da última vez Ino. – Hinata disse tentando convencer a amiga.

- Contra a minha vontade. Prefiro que me deixem aqui. – Ino declarou virando o rosto.

- Já chega! Eu vou buscá-lo e tu…- Temari gritou apontando o dedo para a outra loira. - …Não tens voto na matéria!

Temari começou a afastar-se, seguida de Hinata e de uma Sakura um pouco confusa com o que se estava a passar, deixando para trás Ino a fazer um escândalo enorme e Tenten a tentar não gritar também.

Seguiu as mais recentes amigas para dentro do pavilhão onde milhares de cadeiras estavam ocupadas por alunos, assim como as bancadas. Viu o rapaz do corredor, o coração deixou de bater por alguns momentos, sentado junto de um grupo de rapazes. Abrindo a boca para dar opinião do assunto da conversa algumas vezes mas nunca dizendo grande coisa. A loira explosiva caminhou até ao grupo e depois de dizer olá, apontou acusadoramente para um moreno.

- Preciso que vás desenterrar os saltos da Ino da relva. – Temari disse, parecendo um pouco feliz demais.

- Desculpa? Agora que ficou enterrada até aos tornozelos em lama e relva é que se lembra que precisa de mim? – O moreno perguntou não parecendo muito feliz com o pedido de Temari. Mas logo começou a aparecer um sorriso malicioso nos lábios finos. – Onde é que ela está?

- Não preciso de ti para nada rafeiro. E que fique registado que eu não pedi para te virem chamar. – Ino disse caminhando até ao grupo. As botas verdes estavam castanhas e atrás dela Tenten bufava por todos os lados.

- _Woof! _Não me partas o coração loirinha. E eu a pensar que finalmente tinhas caído em ti e tinhas percebido que precisas muito de mim. – O moreno disse sorrindo maliciso para Ino.

- Morde aqui! – Ino gritou virando o rosto para o lado, recusando-se a encarar o rapaz.

- Não me tentes loira. – Ele falou intensificando o sorriso malicioso.

- Seu…- Ino começou levantando o dedo indicador. Mas foi impedida de continuar por Hinata, que lhe segurou o pulso e sussurrou "_não."_

Sakura manteve-se atrás das amigas, apenas ouvindo a troca de palavras e a tentar conter a vontade de rir com as atitudes de Ino e do rapaz. O rapaz do corredor começou a fitar Sakura com aquelas pedras escuras novamente, fazendo um arrepio percorrer a espinha da rosada de cima a baixo. Ele mexeu-se um pouco na cadeira e virando-se para as outras raparigas perguntou:

- Quem é a novata?

Sakura tremeu ao ouvir a voz rouca. Mas logo franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que ele tinha dito novata. Quem é que ele pensa que é? Chamar-lhe novata. _Funf!_ Ino deixou a discução com o rapaz para mais tarde e começou a fazer apresentações.

- Esta é a Sakura. É a nova aluna e nossa nova colega de quarto. – a loira falou sorrindo e tocando o ombro de Sakura.

- Prazer. – A rosada disse sorrindo para o grupo de rapazes.

- Aqui o rafeiro prevertido é o Kiba. – Ino disse apontando para o moreno com quem há pouco discutia e olhando-o com desdém. - Nunca fiques sozinha com ele, é um perigo.

- Tu lá deves saber o perigo que eu sou loira. – Ele comentou piscando-lhe o olho.

- Eu não nem vou comentar para as coisas não irem mal para a tua zona. – Ino disse cerrando os punhos para conter a raiva.

Sakura então percebeu a atmosfera carregada de tensão entre estes dois. Ali havia, ou então já houve, alguma coisa. Algo que fez Ino começar a ser assim com ele. Falaria sobre isso mais logo, mas claro que não podia ser com Ino. Ela iria ficar chateada, quase de certeza.

- Aquele ali a sorrir, é o Naruto. Também não te chegues muito para o lado dele, a burrice pega-se. – Ino falou provocando algumas risadas dos amigos.

- Prazer em conhecer-te Sakura-chan. E Ino…_Ouch!_ Acertas-te bem aqui com essa da burrice se pegar. – Naruto disse deixando a mão repousar sobre o coração.

- Desculpa. Foi sem intenção. – Ino desculpou-se sorrindo para o rapaz. – Aquele ali completamente desligado do mundo a ler um livro e que provavelmente nem vai ouvir se eu lhe chamar rato de biblioteca, é o Neji. É primo da Hinata.

- Eu ouvi-te sim Ino. E prazer em conhecer-te Sakura. – O rapaz fez um breve cumprimento com a cabeça na direcção da rosada mas logo virou o rosto para o livro. Sakura conseguiu ler a capa, lá dizia "_Shakespeare"_. A rosada sorriu e percebeu que ele devia ser muito inteligente para ler aquele tipo de livros e perceber tudo o que estava escrito naquelas páginas.

- Este ruivo aqui é o Gaara, é o irmão da Temari. Não te incomodes em falar com ele, muitos tentaram e falharam. – a loira estava agora a olhar para as unhas enquanto falava. – Aquele preguiçoso ali a passar pelas brasas é o Shikamaru.

- Acorda criatura de Deus! – Temari gritou pontapeando a cadeira do rapaz.

- Deixa-me em paz problemática. Estava a sonhar com nuvens e prados verdes. – Protestou o rapaz. - Prazer miúda nova. – E voltou a fechar os olhos recostando-se mais na cadeira.

- Por último mas não menos importante, aquele ali é o Sasuke. Também não fala muito por isso não te incomodes. – Ino disse apontando com a cabeça para o moreno do corredor. Então era assim o nome dele…Sasuke…Um nome forte para um rapaz que aparentava ser forte. – Ao menos diz olá Sasuke.

- Hn. – Foi o único som que saiu da boca do moreno. Mas isso não importou à rosada que neste momento estava presa nos olhos ónix e não conseguia desviar o olhar, não queria.

Sasuke também fitava os olhos verdes de Sakura. E logo começou a desviar o olhar para o cabelo inexplicavelmente rosa. Como é que era possivel ela ter cabelo cor-de-rosa? Parecia um algodão doce ou uma pastilha de morango. Provavelmente muito apetitosa… Espancou-se mentalmente.

O que raio estava a pensar? Mas não podia negar que o cheiro do sangue dela, o estava a meter louco. Nunca tinha cheirado sangue tão apetitoso como aquele. Começou a tentar controlar a respiração. Hinata e Neji perceberam o que se estava a passar. Neji trocou um olhar com a prima que começou a levar Sakura e as outras raparigas dali para fora.

Como já não havia lugares perto dos rapazes, elas foram procurar junto das bancadas. E encontraram um local perto das portas dos balneários. Pelo caminho Sakura falava com Hinata que lhe explicou o que cada rapaz era. Obviamente que Gaara era o mesmo que a irmã. E que Neji era também um vampiro. Também já tinha um precentimento que Sasuke era um vampiro, pela maneira de vestir e pela maneira de ser. Shikamaru era um elfo, ela já tinha reparado nas orelhas pontiagudas do preguiçoso. E os outros dois rapazes eram lobisomens, lá estava a razão porque Ino chamou rafeiro a Kiba. Já todas estavam sentadas quando Ino se levantou, dizendo que tinha de ir à casa de banho porque não dava para aguentar durante duas horas de discurso enfadonho sobre a educação e o regresso às aulas. Quando a perdeu de vista Sakura virou-se para as outras raparigas e abriu a boca para falar.

- Ai Kami…Ela vai falar a pergunta proibida. – Temari disse rindo e olhando para as unhas. Sakura ficou confusa. – Vais perguntar qual é a cena da Ino ali com o lobito. Acertei? Ao menos tiveste a decência de esperar que ela fosse embora.

- Eles tentaram ser mais que amigos por uns tempos. Mas não deu em nada. Ele andava constantemente atrás de outras miúdas e isso era demais para ela. Ela ainda sofre por ele, por isso o trata assim. Promete-nos que não a pressionas com este assunto. – Tenten disse com compaixão no olhar.

- Prometo.

Ino voltou poucos minutos depois desta conversa e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura, fitando-a com um sorriso prevertido no rosto.

- Tenho alguma coisa na cara? – Perguntou a rosada fitando-a também.

- Eu vi aquele olhar. Esse olhar de "_barrava-te com chocolate e comia-te todo"_ na direcção ali do Sasuke. – Ino disse ainda a sorrir de maneira prevertida. - Amiga, deixa-me só dar-te um aviso. Ele é complicado. Muitas miúdas tentaram percorrer o caminho até ele, todas desistiram. Por isso se vais percorrer esse caminho, prepara-te para demorares muito tempo a chegar até ele.

E aí Sakura sorriu suavemente. Sempre gostou de desafios e parece que arranjou um para o resto do ano lectivo.

Mal sabia ela que esse desafio seria muito mais dificil do que poderia imaginar...

_To be Continued... _

-/-

_Nota da Paah:_ OIII PEOPLE!

Gente, esse capitulo está mara não está?

Podem ter certeza do que essa fic promete!

Obrigada a todos que leram e espero reviews!

Kisus!

_Nota da Fipa:_ Bem, antes de pedir as reviews e mandar beijinhos para os leitores quero fazer uma dedicação. Eu faço questão de dedicar, não só este capitulo mas como todos os que estão para vir, à minha parceira. Te amo, Paah-chan, menina do meu heart. Para sempre! (L)

Agora sim posso pedir reviews. Muitas reviews por favor. Beijinhos para todos os leitores.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yooo! _

_Cá vem mais um cap, as aulas começam e a Sakura começa a sentir-se atraída por um certo vampiro…_

_E antes de mais nada vamos lá esclarecer uma coisa._

_Eu sei que vocês estão com a pica toda para ler o capítulo e não sei quê, mas por favor, por favorzinho, leiam os comentários da autora. Vocês devem achar que os comentários não interessam nem ao menino Jesus e tais mas tem coisas importantes. Como por exemplo dizer que a fic é uma parceria. _

_Por isso pessoal, não deêm os parabéns a mim só porque a fic está no meu perfil. A fic é uma parceria, reconheçam a outra autora também. _

_Eu sei que a maioria das pessoas prefer ficar calada e ficar com os louros todos só para si mas eu não. Eu quero que reconheçam a minha paceira, então por favor...reconheçam a outra autora._

_Muito obrigado._

_Passando ao capítulo…_

-/-

O moreno estava sentado junto à janela, vendo a chuva bater no vidro e os "normais" levarem os filhos à escola debaixo dos guarda-chuvas. Os olhos ónix pararam em cima da figura do rapaz correndo sem guarda-chuva com uma menina pequena pela mão. A menina, apesar de molhada, ria para o irmão mais velho e saltava nas poças. Um sorriso quase nasceu nos lábios do moreno, que se perdeu em pensamentos. Vagueou para memórias do irmão mais velho, de como eram em crianças e de tudo o que ele lhe ensinou. E como ele o protegeu quando aquilo aconteceu. Já não via o irmão há…já tinha perdido a conta aos anos que tinha passado sem ver o irmão. Será que ele está bem? Será que está vivo? Será que arranjou uma vampira com quem estar para o resto da vida? Será que tinha transformado uma humana para puder ficar com ela para o resto da vida?

Fechou os olhos começando a reviver os acontecimentos daquela noite…

_Estava a chover e o pequeno Sasuke estava sentado no colo da mãe. Esta lia-lhe uma história enquanto lhe fazia festas nos cabelos. Ao lado deles Itachi, o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, lia outro livro mas sempre atento ao que se passava em redor dele, sorrindo ao ouvir a mãe ler a história. Alguns minutos depois, o pai entrou na sala. Dizendo que tinham sido encontrados por caçadores, que eles estavam a matar todos os vampiros que tentavam impedir a passagem ou proteger as familias. Sasuke sentiu os braços da mãe apertarem-se em redor do seu corpo e ouviu-a sussurrar que o adorava. De seguida, o pai tirou-o dos braços da mãe e entregou-o ao irmão depois de se despedir. _

_- Leva o teu irmão daqui para fora e corre para longe. O mais depressa que puderes e nunca olhes para trás. Toma conta dele. – Foi o que o pai deles disse, desviando a estante dos livros e revelando uma passagem secreta. – Agora Itachi! Vai!_

_O mais velho correu ao longo do corredor escuro e de pedra, de encontro a um alçapão. Quando sairam para a rua, Sasuke apertou a mão do irmão mais velho com medo. Havia pessoas aos gritos, coisas a arder e corpos no chão. Itachi pegou no irmão ao colo e começou a correr para longe dali, tentando não chamar a atenção. Sasuke via a casa onde sempre viveu a arder por cima do ombro do irmão mais velho, ficando cada vez mais pequena…_

_Quando já estavam longe o suficiente, Itachi parou de correr colocando o irmão mais novo de pé no chão. _

_- Pára de chorar! – Protestou o mais velho. – Não os vai trazer de volta. Sou só eu e tu agora. Temos de tomar conta um do outro. E presta muita atenção e guarda para sempre estas palavras porque vai ser a última vez que vou dizer isto…Eu adoro-te. _

_Sasuke secou as lágrimas e baixinho disse que também o adorava. Dali para a frente, estavam sozinhos. Não tinham mais ninguém…_

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

- Sasuke!

O moreno abriu os olhos, encarando o melhor amigo. Naruto olhava-o, intrigado mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

- Estás bem? – Questionou o loiro sentando-se em frente ao amigo.

- Sim. Estava só a pensar. – Respondeu voltando a olhar para a rua. – O que queres?

- Vamos todos tomar o pequeno-almoço. Queres vir? – Perguntou Naruto sorrindo. - Eu sei que tu não comes, mas o Neji também vem.

- Já lá vou ter. – Respondeu o moreno.

- É para ires lá ter mesmo, senão venho buscar-te e arrasto-te para lá por esse rabo de galinha a que tu chamas penteado. – Gracejou Naruto levantando-se.

- Tens tanta piada que até me esqueci de rir.

Naruto riu e saiu do quarto, juntando-se aos quatro rapazes que esperavam lá fora. Começaram a caminhar para o refeitório, arrancando suspiros das raparigas que os viam passar. Eles não ligavam a nada, apenas se concentravam na sua conversa.

No dormitório número sete o dia também começava, só que as alunas lá dentro ainda estavam adormecidas. Tirando uma, Hinata como vampira que é não dorme. Esgueirou-se para fora da cama e caminhou até às cortinas. Abriu-as, deixando a luz do sol entrar, sentindo a sua pele queimar um pouco mas nada que não aguentasse. Buck, o gato de Sakura, que dormia no centro do tapete aconchegado no seu cesto, acordou. Ronronando e espreguiçando-se, miando de seguida à rapariga como se dissesse bom dia. Ela sorriu e virou-se para as camas, começando a pensar em qual das amigas acordar primeiro. Virou os olhos para a cama de Ino. A ninfa ainda dormia profundamente, com uma mão caida para fora do colchão e uma daquelas coisas que se metem nos olhos para puder dormir na cara, meio que desajustada. "_Para acordar esta vai ser preciso o arsenal completo"_, foi o que Hinata concluiu. Virou-se para Temari. Esta estava completamente destapada, deitada de barriga para baixo e abraçando a almofada em forma de peixe azul com o nome dela escrito com tintas de gel. Hinata soltou uma risada baixa ao ouvir o nome de Shikamaru escapar dos lábios da loira adormecida. Mas claro que se Hinata comentasse isso, Temari iria negar tudo e fazer um escândalo enorme. Iria fazer um escândalo ainda maior se fosse acordada e o seu sonho interrompido, por isso…Virou os olhos para Tenten. Ressonava tanto que mais parecia um porco. Aquela miúda estava mesmo morta? Parecia-lhe muito viva. Viva até demais. Só restava Sakura. A bruxinha estava enterrada debaixo dos cobertores. Hinata começou a ficar com dó de acordar uma, depois acordar outra e logo a seguir outra. Então mais valia cortar o mal pela raíz certo? Acordar todas ao mesmo tempo parecia ser a solução. Caminhou até à prateleira por cima da sua cama e depois de escolher cuidadosamente uma música "alegre" o suficiente para as acordar ligou a aparelhagem. Antes de a música começar, fez questão de aumentar o volume até este ficar no máximo. Logo de seguida _Born this way_ da Lady Gaga começou a ser ouvido, mais alto do que seria recomendado por um médico. Todas acordaram sobressaltadas, algumas gritando, Ino até caiu da cama com o susto.

- Hinata, eu juro que quando me levantar daqui te caço e te mato. – Resmungou a ninfa ainda de cara colada ao chão.

- Minha querida ninfa das florestas, sou vampira. Logo sou imortal. – Disse Hinata convencida, caminhando até à cama de Tenten que tinha voltado a adormecer mesmo com a música alta.

- Ohhhhhh…eu arranjo maneira de te matar. Não te preocupes. – Ino falou maldosamente, levantando-se e começando a caminhar para a casa de banho.

- Isto é…sempre assim? – Perguntou Sakura, sendo interrompida no meio da pergunta por um bocejo, saido da sua própria boca.

- Quase sempre. – Respondeu Temari, apertando a almofada contra o peito e sorrindo divertida. – Hina, pelo amor do rei dos mares e oceanos, baixa a música. A minha cabeça está a latejar.

- Desmancha prazeres…- Resmungou baixinho a vampira, que depois de puxar os lençóis a Tenten caminhou até à aparelhagem para baixar o volume. – Feliz?

- Muito. – Respondeu Temari levantando-se. – Sakura atira-me esse creme que está em cima dessa mesa aí ao teu lado se fazes favor.

A rosada sentou-se na cama e esticou o braço até tocar o pequeno pote de creme. "_97,9% De água. Mantém a sua pele hidratada durante horas!" _Era o que estava escrito no pote.

Então era assim que Temari sobrevivia fora do seu meio natural. Encharcando a pele em creme à base de água. Sakura correu os olhos pelo quarto, Hinata tinha voltado a tentar que Tenten saisse da cama. Mas o raio da miúda não estava carnal então era muito complicado arrastá-la para fora da cama. Temari estava agora a esfregar o creme em tudo o que era pele no seu corpo e ela podia ouvir Ino resmungar alguma coisa a ver com uma borbulha na casa de banho.

- _Yo _Saky! – Chamou Ino da casa de banho, a rosada sorriu ao ouvir apelido que já tinha ganho. – Tu falaste algo sobre um feitiço para esconder borbulhas nesse teu tijolo com milhares de séculos. É uma boa altura para o testares, tenho uma borbulha do tamanho da cabeça de um dedo no meio da testa. E recuso-me a sair para as aulas com este aspecto.

- Tens medo que o lobito deixe de gostar de ti? – Perguntou Temari gracejando enquanto esfregava o braço com o creme.

- Saky, o teu gato está a dizer que somos loucas, faz a bicharoca com guelras calar-se antes que eu dê motivos para o teu gato dizer que somos mesmo loucas. – A ninfa protestou saindo da casa de banho e caminhando até à cama.

- O meu gato está a dizer…apanhei do ar. – Sakura disse intrigada com a afirmação e olhando para o gato que estava a miar na direcção de Ino.

- Sou uma ninfa. Falo com animais e com plantas, já ouvi coisas muito chocantes vindas da boca do mais querido dos animais. – Ino disse sorrindo, começando a vestir-se. – E aconcelho-te a entrar naquela casa de banho e despachares-te antes que a Tenten se levante. Para fantasma, essa miúda demora séculos na casa de banho. E quando voltares, vais-me lançar o feitiço para me esconder a borbulha.

Sakura sorriu e saiu da cama, espreguiçando-se enquanto caminhava para a casa de banho. Fez a higiene matinal rapidamente e saiu para se vestir. Tenten tinha finalmente saído da cama e cambaleava até à casa de banho, quando passou pela rosada sorriu-lhe.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e quando terminou de colocar a fita verde nos cabelos rosados, caminhou até à secretária onde tinha deixado o livro de feitiços. Abriu-o começando a folhear as páginas. Dava mesmo jeito um índice, mas claro que como o livro era da idade da pedra não tinha tal coisa. Já era sorte ela encontrar o feitiço certo, visto que todo o livro estava escrito em latim. Mas como havia imagens para descrever cada um dos feitiços, isso já ajudava. Depois de uns longos dois minutos à procura do feitiço, Sakura sorriu quando se deparou com a página.

- Bem Ino, a boa notícia é que encontrei o feitiço que esconde coisas que não queremos ver. A má notícia é que está em latim. – A rosada falou coçando a nuca, um pouco nervosa com a reacção da loira.

- Ah, isso a Hinata pode resolver. – A ninfa disse olhando para as unhas, tirando ocasionalmente uma sujidade.

- Lá porque estou meio morta não quer dizer que entenda linguas mortas. – A vampira protestou enquanto apertava o fecho do casaco. - A Tenten é o fantasma com mais de trezentos anos, deve ter apanhado alguma coisa durante todo esse tempo.

- Eu ouvi-te! E lamento informar-te que não sei latim, se fosse chinês antigo, aí já era outro assunto. – Gritou Tenten da casa de banho. – O Neji deve perceber alguma coisa disso, de tantos livros que ele já leu em linguas mais que mortas deve saber alguma coisa de latim.

- Então pronto está resolvido. Ele ajuda-nos. Vamos lá Sakura, preciso de esconder esta coisa horrivel. – Afirmou Ino puxando a rosada e o livro para a porta.

- Quieta já aí! – Exclamou Temari fazendo cara de má. – A borbulha ficou aí toda a noite e durante parte da manhã, ela aguenta aí mais uns minutos. Espera por nós.

- Mas esta coisa…gahhh. – Ino voltou a protestar fazendo cara chorosa e apontando para a borbulha, que nem era assim tão grande como ela dizia ser, aliás mal se via.

- Nem mas, nem meio mas. Vais esperar aí quietinha, senão vais sentir a minha ira! – Voltou a dizer Temari fazendo um punho.

- Está bem, está bem. Mas despachassem-se.

Ignorando os gritos de Ino para se despacharem, demoraram de propósito. Quando finalmente todas estavam prontas, sairam do quarto e começaram a caminhar para o refeitório. Entraram no grande salão, de uma ponta a outra eram só grandes mesas. Ocupadas por alunos a conversarem alegremente enquanto comiam. Logo avistaram o grupo de rapazes, dos seis lá sentados apenas quatro comiam. Neji lia um dos seus milhões de livros, completamente desligado do mundo, e Sasuke brincava com uma colher, ouvindo os amigos a conversar enquanto comiam. Os amigos não, mais Naruto que outro qualquer mas havia alguns sons saindo ocasionalmente das bocas dos outros. Shikamaru estava praticamente a cair de cara na tigela dos cereais, abanando a cabeça ao assunto que estava a ser tratado, apenas concentrado em não se afogar nos cereais. Kiba comia a terceira sandes alegremente, tendo os _headphones_ nas orelhas nem tomava atenção ao que se passava em redor de si, apenas levantando o olhar para analisar minuciosamente o traseiro das raparigas que passavam em frente à sua mesa. Gaara comia em silêncio, ficando fechado no seu mundo sem falar. Naruto tagarelava alegremente as suas teorias sobre como o rámen um dia vai dominar o mundo, sem sequer ter a noção que ninguém lhe dava atenção. As raparigas juntaram-se a eles, dizendo olá, obtendo uma resposta de todos menos de Kiba. Temari caminhou até ele, fula da vida e deu-lhe um soco na cabeça.

- Nós dissemos olá! – Exclamou ela fazendo cara de má.

- Quê? – Perguntou o moreno um pouco alto demais devido a ter os _headphones_.

- Olá criatura de Deus! – Gritou Temari puxando os _headphones_, largando logo de seguida.

- Ai! Que má logo de manhã. – Lamentou Kiba desligando a música. – Olá_ madames_ que iluminam o meu dia. Feliz agora?

- Muito feliz obrigado. E se te aleijei, a Ino dá beijinho depois. – Temari brincou sentando-se ao lado do irmão e começando a comer.

- Eu até lhe pedia para dar mas duvido que ela dê.

- E não dou mesmo. Neji, preciso de um favor. – Ino disse virando-se para o moreno de olhos perolados.

- Duvido que seja algo produtivo. – Ele murmurou em resposta, baixinho e sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Sabes latim? – Questionou Ino, sorrindo de canto ao perceber que tinha captado a atenção do amigo.

- Pesco algumas coisas. – Respondeu Neji, dobrando a ponta da página e fechando o livro que tinha nas mãos. - Porque perguntas?

Ino atirou com o livro para cima da mesa, ao entrar em contacto com a superficie de madeira o livro causou um estrondo e fez a mesa tremer um pouco. O primo de Hinata começou a folhear o livro, passando os dedos pelas letras e pelos desenhos das páginas.

- Podes traduzir o livro? – Perguntou Sakura timidamente, afinal não tinha assim tanta confiança com o rapaz.

- Não vou negar que me chamaste a atenção com um livro em latim, mas…usando a linguagem do Naruto…isto é um tijolo que vai demorar séculos a traduzir. Posso arranjar-te um dicionário de latim, assim podes traduzi-lo tu. – Respondeu Neji voltando a abrir o livro que estava a ler.

- Obrigado, eu iria gostar que me arranjasses o dicionário. – Disse a rosada sorrindo, agora abertamente, na direcção do rapaz.

- Sou capaz de o ter por volta da hora do jantar de hoje. E não tens de quê.

- Isso quer dizer que vou ter de andar com esta borbulha na testa o dia todo? – Ino gritou, completamente escandalizada.

- Que borbulha mulher? – Foi a pergunta que saiu de praticamente todo o grupo de amigos presente naquela mesa.

- Esta aqui! – Respondeu a loira apontando para o meio da testa.

- Continuo sem ver nada. – Comentou Kiba olhando para o sitío para onde a loira apontava.

- Isso é porque nunca prestas atenção às coisas. – Replicou a loira, um pouco nervosa.

- Presto atenção ao que se passa contigo, mas simplesmente não consigo ver nada microscópico.

- Prestas atenção ao que se passa comigo? Rá! Deixa-me rir. – Zombou ela.

- Duvidas? – Ele a desafiou.

- Oh se duvido!

- Bem, então, se não presto atenção ao que se passa contigo como poderia saber que, quando ficas nervosa e franzes a testa forma apenas 3 risquinhos, por causa do hidratante para rosto com cheiro de erva-doce que usas todos os dias, de manhã? Como saberia que quando sorris forma-se apenas uma covinha na bochecha, do lado direito? Como saberia que tu adoras conversar, especialmente, com gatos e que, quando te sentes incomodada com algo, não consegues esconder, porque essa é simplesmente a tua natureza? Ainda achas que não presto atenção ao que se passa contigo?

Ino sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado de Sakura, sem palavras e amuada. Sakura percebendo o estado de Ino sussurou em seu ouvido:

- Queres ir para o pátio, conversar?

- Quero.

- Então vamos.

Levantaram-se, Sakura pegou no seu livro e agradeceu a Neji, por lhe emprestar o dicionário, e inventou que as duas iriam deixar o livro no quarto, para não ficarem andando com ele para lá e para cá.

Depois de andarem alguns corredores chegaram ao pátio principal, que estava coberto pela luz do sol e algumas folhas caídas das árvores, ao redor da fonte, no centro.

Não havia ninguém ali naquela hora, já que todos estavam no refeitório, então ali era o lugar perfeito para conversarem em particular.

Ambas sentaram-se na fonte, debaixo do sol. Ino de cabeça baixa e Sakura olhando-a, esperando o momento certo para começar a falar algo. Um pequeno esquilo ia passar por elas, mas parou no colo de Ino, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele e acariciasse a pequena cabeça.

- Sabes... Sempre acreditei que teria um primeiro e único amor, algo verdadeiro e inimaginavelmente lindo. Sempre achei que quando achasse a pessoa que eu amaria, ela me amaria de volta e seríamos felizes para sempre. – Ino começou de maneira sonhadora. - Como a maioria dos animais, achei que meu companheiro iria estar sempre ao meu lado. Não é o lado mais fino de colocar isso, mas sim, sempre achei que fosse isso.

- Como toda garota sempre achou que seria...

- Exatamente. Então eu conheci o Kiba e achei que tudo fosse realmente ser assim. Só que ele é um idiota, canino, pulguento, sarnento, imaturo, antropofazifiano, uma espécie de aliens conhecida por ser extremamente irritante, e alguém que eu senti vontade de matar; depois de algumas coisas de que não me sinto pronta para falar.

- Claro. Não te sintas pressionada em contares-me, está bem? Mas quando quiseres, já sabes que podes falar.

- Obrigada Sakura, de verdade. Mas, depois de tudo que ele fez, eu não posso confiar nele. Ele ainda é um idiota, mas ele parece que se preocupa comigo e odeio pensar que quase confio nele todas as vezes que ele me diz esse tipo de coisas.

- E você o ama demais, mas tem medo do que ele pode fazer no futuro, tem medo de sofrer, certo? – Sakura perguntou olhando para as mãos, vagueando os pensamentos para que devia de pintar as unhas.

- É... Acho que sim. Acho que é mais ou menos por ! – Ino exaltou-se fazendo o pequeno esquilo saltar um pouco no seu colo, mas o animal logo voltou a ficar descansado. - Eu amo aquele idiota, mas se ele não tivesse sido tão retardadamente burricional comigo, eu poderia dar uma nova chance a ele.

- Mas e se ele quiser essa chance e estiver se esforçando para tê-la?

O esquilo, já quase adormecido no colo da loira, acordou e olhou para ela. Sakura percebendo o contacto visual intenso entre os dois, perguntou à ninfa:

- O que ele está a dizer? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Que tu és uma rosada aguada idiota que tem completa razão e que eu te odeio.

- Acho que o esquilo só disse que eu tenho razão, mas obrigada por me odiar.

- Sem problemas testuda, disponha.

- Idiota. – Insultou a rosada virando o rosto amuada.

- Estúpida. – Insultou Ino virando também o rosto.

- Estequizoformazioniana.

- O quê? – Questionou a loira virando o rosto de volta para a rosada completamente chocada.

- Um ser alienigena que sabe ser incrivelmente irritante e fofo e é loiro. – Esclareceu a rosada com o dedo indicador em riste, encarnando um professor.

- Tu sabes realmente alegrar alguém, não é? Diz-me apenas que isso não é uma bruxaria.

- Quem me dera que eu pudesse manipular os sentimentos das pessoas. – Disse Sakura sonhadoramente olhando para o céu. - Pouparia-me vários corações partidos.

- Já tiveste vários corações partidos?

- Na verdade, apenas um; mas foi o suficiente.

- Bom, relaxa. Não passarás por isso nunca mais. – Disse a loira sorrindo e olhando para o esquilo.

- E como podes saber?

- Não sei, mas esperança nunca fez mal a ninguém.

Sakura soltou uma risada, cobrindo a boca com a mão para impedir que um som completamente esganiçado saísse.

- Tu és doida.

- Mas tu me amas, pois é.

Com o humor bem melhor do que antes, elas puderam voltar ao refeitório, onde acharam seus amigos rindo de algo que Naruto havia dito, como sempre. Sakura segurou na mão de Ino e foram até a mesa juntas. A rosada havia usado um feitiço improvisado para encolher o livro e o colocou no bolso, para que ninguém perguntasse nada.

Ino decidiu se divertir com seus amigos um pouco. Depois pensaria em Kiba e em todo o resto. Por enquanto, não valia a pena chorar por nada daquilo. Se ele a queria mesmo, teria que provar isso a ela própria.

Quando acabaram de comer, levantaram-se e abandonaram o refeitório para irem para a aula. Sakura estava a caminhar mais atrás, de braços cruzados e sinceramente sentindo-se um pouco nervosa com a sua primeira aula. E para sermos verdadeiros, ela nem sequer sabia que disciplina ia ter. E para ajudar à festa sentia-se observada. Tanto por outras pessoas, que se riam quando ela passava tanto por ele. Sentia um par de olhos ónix colados às suas costas analisando cada movimento que ela fazia. E estava a incomodá-la, muito. Tentou pensar se seria normal, se ele fizesse isso com toda a gente que conhecia de novo. Se toda a gente daquele grupo teria passado por uma análise minuciosa antes de puderem entrar no círculo do vampiro. Ou então ele estava apenas com um desejo de sangue e ela iria ser o mais recente prato. _Deus me ajude, estou a ficar maluca._ Pensou esfregando as mãos na cara.

O grupo começou a entrar numa sala e Sakura parou na porta, engolindo em seco. Logo sentiu um peito encostar-se às suas costas, as bochechas tomaram uma cor vermelha viva.

- Parar em frente às saídas não é bom. É um perigo em caso de incêndio. – Murmurou Sasuke com uma pontada de riso na voz.

- Desculpa. – E afastou-se para ele passar.

Sasuke passou por ela e quando já estava a uns três passos de distância, parou de andar e virou a cabeça para a puder ver por cima do ombro.

- Mais uma coisa, eu sei que a ideia era esconder o livro mas ao metê-lo no bolso traseiro das calças, estás a dar uma forma muito estranha ao teu rabo.

Sakura imediatamente cobriu o rabo com as mãos e corou ainda mais. Então era por isso que as pessoas se riam e que ele tanto a observava. Que tola. E ela a pensar que ele a queria sugar até ela virar um lenço de papel…

- Começo bem…- Murmurou para si própria.

Olhou em volta da sala. Era pintada com cores escuras, com duas grandes janelas de vidro na parede oposta à da porta. O quadro verde estava numa outra parede e à frente um pequeno estrado para o professor dar a aula livremente. As carteiras faziam-na lembrar dos auditórios das universidades, todas colocadas em degraus, com uma pequena escadaria de lado para chegar às mais altas.

Sasuke ia a subir a escadaria para tomar o lugar mais alto e escondido da sala quando reparou na cadeira em que o melhor amigo se ia sentar. Era diferente de todas mas o loiro parecia não reparar. Quase riu com o que ia de certeza acontecer. Parou de subir as escadas parando ao lado da carteira do amigo e cruzou os braços, à espera.

Naruto sentou-se completamente absorto de tudo e começou a falar para o ar.

- Quanto querem apostar que o Kakashi ficou outra vez a ler o seu livro porno e se esqueceu de vir dar a aula? – E riu no final.

- Senhor Naruto, lamento informá-lo que venho sim dar a aula. Mas se continuar sentado em cima de mim sou capaz de demorar mais um pouco. – Falou uma voz vinda de nada mais nada menos do que da cadeira.

- Ahhhhhhhh! – Gritou o loiro saltando para o colo da pessoa mais próxima, ou seja de Sasuke.

A cadeira rapidamente tomou a forma de um homem de cabelos brancos com uma máscara na cara, que ria do seu aluno. Começou a descer a escadaria, ocasionalmente dando _high five_ aos alunos que lhe estendiam a mão.

- Ele faz sempre isto! – Exclamou o loiro ainda no colo do amigo.

- E tu cais sempre. Começa a ficar velho. – Comentou o vampiro largando o loiro no chão e voltando a subir as escadas.

Naruto amuou e voltou para o seu lugar, onde a cadeira verdadeira tinha aparecido milagrosamente. Sakura subiu as escadas também, sentando-se ao lado de Hinata que ainda ria baixinho da parvoíce do amigo.

O professor tomou o lugar em cima do estrado e voltou-se para turma, metendo as mãos atrás das costas.

- Para quem não me conhece, chamo-me Kakashi e irei ensinar-vos ciências. – Disse sorrindo para os alunos. - Para quem já me conhece, vamos trabalhar melhor do que trabalhamos o ano passado está bem?

- Kakashi-sensei é muito brincalhão. – Sussurrou Hinata sorrindo. - Mas tem o péssimo hábito de chegar tarde, esta foi provavelmente a primeira e última aula à qual ele chegou a horas este ano.

- O que é bom para nós, que podemos sempre tirar uma soneca enquanto ele não chega. – Sussurrou Temari que estava sentada na carteira do degrau acima do delas.

- Para quê esperar que ele não chegue? Podemos sempre tirar uma soneca com ele aqui. Caí sempre bem. – Sussurrou Tenten que estava ao lado de Ino do outro lado da escadaria apontando para dois morenos sentados no degrau em baixo de si que já dormiam em cima das carteiras.

Shikamaru já dormia com a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados e Kiba tinha adormecido com os _headphones_ a tocar muito alto, visto que quem estava mais perto tinha os ouvidos tapados.

Sakura riu baixinho e voltou a olhar para o professor que já não estava no estrado mas mesmo à frente dela. Quase saltou com o susto.

- Nunca te vi por aqui minha jovem. Como te chamas? – Questionou ele sorrindo.

- Haruno Sakura. – Respondeu a medo.

- Haruno Sakura…Não és por acaso parente de Haruno Mai? – Questionou novamente agora tendo no rosto uma expressão curiosa.

- Ela é minha avó. – Respondeu também curiosa. - Conhece?

- A tua avó foi minha professora. Ela é a razão pela qual eu me tornei professor. Manda-lhe cumprimentos meus quando falares com ela. – Respondeu sorrindo, voltando as costas e começando a descer a escadaria. – Se abrirem o vosso livro nas primeiras páginas, iram encontrar uma ficha…- Parou junto da mesa de Kiba e Shikamaru, levatando a mão direita que segurava o livro, que por sinal era muito pesado. Bateu com o livro na mesa dos rapazes, o que os fez saltar e olhá-lo assustados. Kakashi olhou-os a sorrir e voltou a descer as escadas. -…de revisões. Quero que a façam para ver o estrago feito pelas férias.

- Não adormeças nas aulas dele, é isto que acontece. – Sussurrou Ino metendo a cabeça por trás de Tenten e piscou o olho à rosada.

Sakura virou-se para a frente assustada. Este ano escolar iria ser no minimo interessante…

Olhou por cima do ombro para a última carteira do último degrau, observando o moreno que lia alguma coisa no livro.

Deveras interessante…

_**To be continued...**_

-/-_**Nota da Paah:**_ OLÁ MEU POVO LINDO!

O que acharam do cap? Bom, ruim, óptimo, maravilhoro, horrível, morre diabo?

Temos várias opções, leve uma por apenas um review! É promoção!

Me ignorem, ok? Hsauhsuahs'

Bom, é isso ai. Obrigada por terem lido e queria agradecer à linda da Filipa-chan, por ser uma amiga linda, óptima e maravilhosa, que me perdoa mesmo quando eu demoro uma vida para mandar o cap de volta para ela. XD

Beijinhos a todos! ;D

_**Nota da Fipa:**_Yo pessoas! *acena freneticamente* Espero que não se tenham assustado com o meu aviso lá em cima, não era essa a intenção.

E não se habituem a ter os capítulos a sairem assim rapidamente, este saiu porque já levava muito tempo de avanço e só faltava algumas coisas. Ok?

Deixem reviews e deveras (estou a gostar de usar palavras caras…) obrigado por lerem e deixarem opinião, e sejam livres para dar sugestões. _Ja ne._


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo novo para vocês._

_Agradecemos a toda a gente que acompanha e deixa reviews. Agradecemos mesmo do fundo nos nossos corações. _

_Não deixem de acompanhar e de deixar reviews._

_Cá vai!_

-/-

Sakura andava pelos corredores da escola com o livro de feitiços na mão. O livro ainda estava pequeno, então passava por um livro completamente normal. A rosada enclinava a cabeça a cada palavra que lia. Não entendia nada do que lá estava escrito e cada vez rezava com mais força para Neji lhe dar o dicionário de latim. Agora só podia olhar as imagens que acompanhavem as páginas e presumir para que serviam os feitiços, escrevendo a lápis possíveis titulos no topo das páginas, colocando sempre um ponto de interrogação em frente dos titulos. Bufou depois de virar a página, coçando a cabeça com a lapiseira e começando a analisar a imagem. A imagem de duas pessoas lado a lado e uma luz verde a passar de uma pessoa para a outra era o que adornava aquela página junto do feitiço. Escreveu no topo da página:

"_Transferência de…?"_

Quando ia a virar a esquina, levantou o olhar mas foi tarde demais. Chocou contra algo duro, algo que pensou ser uma parede muito mal colocada, e caiu com o rabo no chão, deixando o livro e a lapiseira voarem.

-_ Itai…_- Murmurou esfregando o rabo e de olhos fechados.

- Olha por onde andas novata. – Falou uma voz grossa e profunda.

Sakura abriu os olhos olhando para cima, admirando o que pensava ser uma parede. Sasuke olhava-a de cima, com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão de desaprovação no rosto.

-_ Gomen…_- Murmurou novamente olhando para o chão, um pouco corada.

O vampiro revirou os olhos e estendeu o braço, agarrando a mão da rosada, puxando-a de seguida fortemente. A rosada ficou de pé de uma maneira tão rápida que até ficou atordoada, chocando novamente com o peito do vampiro. Inspirou o cheiro masculino uns segundos antes de ser afastada bruscamente. Olhou-o de cima a baixo antes de apanhar o livro e o guardar no bolso das calças, olhando para o chão. Sabia que se o olhasse nos olhos se perderia naquela escuridão.

- Sabes onde estão a Ino e as outras? – Perguntou timidamente e baixinho.

- Hn. – Resmungou o moreno desviando o olhar para a parede. - Provavelmente no telhado.

- E como vou lá ter?

- Estás a fazer demasiadas perguntas, novata. – Resmungou novamente o moreno, batendo o pé impacientemente.

- Desculpa se te estou a fazer perder tempo ok? – Protestou a rosada agora olhando-o directamente nos olhos, nem se sequer se importando com o facto de se perder na escuridão das pedras ónix.

Sasuke revirou os olhos mais uma vez e moveu a cabeça olhando para baixo para puder encarar a rapariga que era mais baixa do que ele. A determinação que de repente tinha aparecido nos olhos de Sakura tinha-o apanhado de surpresa e era uma coisa que ele só tinha visto uma vez numa mulher. A única mulher que ele tinha visto com aquela determinação nos olhos, tinha sido a sua mãe.

- Que foi? – Questionou a rosada intrigada com a subita análise por parte do moreno. - Tenho alguma coisa na cara?

- Junto à porta do refeitório há uma outra porta que diz escadas. Sobe até ao topo e encontras a Ino e as outras. – Disse o moreno voltando a olhar para a parede.

- Obrigado…- Foi o que saiu da boca da rosada que estava um pouco atordoada devido à resposta repentina.

Lançou um último olhar ao moreno antes de o contornar e começar a caminhar rapidamente.

Sasuke deixou-se cair, apoiando-se na parede para não cair totalmente no chão. Aquele cheiro a cereja, era mais do que ele podia aguentar. Nunca teve problemas em controlar-se perto das outras pessoas mas agora aquela rapariga tinha aparecido e ele dava por si a pensar em como queria cravar os dentes no pescoço dela. Fechou os olhos fortemente, tentando afastar o desejo da sua cabeça e passado alguns segundos já se sentia bem o suficiente para voltar a caminhar. Mas pisou algo que quase o fez escorregar. Olhou para o chão para ver tal objecto e deu de caras com uma lapiseira cor-de-rosa e com corações. Torceu um pouco a cabeça ao pensar em como aquilo se enquadrava perfeitamente no estilo da rosada enquanto se baixava para a apanhar. Sorriu de canto guardando-a no bolso, voltando a caminhar de seguida.

…

Sakura subiu a longa escadaria rapidamente e quando chegou ao topo, abriu a porta que tinha um sinal a dizer _Proibida a entrada_ lá colado. Quando meteu o pé do outro lado encontrou as amigas. Ino e Tenten estavam de volta de enúmeros vasos com flores lá plantadas enquanto Hinata, abrigada pela sombra de um guarda-sol, tirava fotografias às nuvens e aos bandos de pássaros que passavam. Notou pela falta de Temari. Onde estaria ela?

- Hey Saky! – Cumprimentou Ino ainda com as mãos na terra de um vaso.

- Hey. – Cumprimentou também. – Onde está a Temari?

- Todas as segundas, quartas e sextas antes da aula da Kurenai-sensei, ainda tens de a conhecer, há a hora livre para quem tem algum clube ou equipa com quem estar. – Respondeu Hinata. – Gente como nós, que não faz parte de nenhum clube ou equipa normalmente fica por aqui ou quando está mau tempo vamos assistir ao treino de Temari.

- E depois há a equipa de boxe. Esses têm treino todos os dias antes do jantar. – Completou Tenten com o dedo indicador em riste.

- Ela volta depois do treino, não te preocupes. – Disse Ino sorrindo. – Espero que não tenha sido dificil encontrar-nos.

- Nem por isso. O Sasuke disse-me onde estavam. – Disse a rosada caminhando para junto de Hinata.

- Alto e pára o baile. – Berrou Tenten tirando as luvas de jardinagem das mãos e levitando rapidamente até Sakura. - O Sasuke falou contigo? Teve uma conversa contigo?

- O que entendes por conversa com ele? – Questionou a rosada um pouco constrangida.

- Pelo menos uma frase tem de sair da boca dele. – Respondeu Ino. – Sem contar aqueles monossílabos completamente anormais que ainda ninguém entende o que significam ao fim de nem sei quanto anos de convivência.

- Então sim, tivemos uma conversa.

- Quê? – Exclamou Tenten aproximando-se ainda mais da rosada.

- Tenten…Estás muito perto. – Comentou Hinata enquanto guardava a máquina no seu saco.

- Desculpa. – Pediu a morena chegando-se um pouco para trás e metendo pés no chão. – Fui apanhada de surpresa. Nós levamos quanto tempo a ter direito a mais que um monossílabo?

- Tenho quase a certeza que foi mais do que um ano. – Respondeu Ino, largando as luvas de jardinagem e indo para junto das amigas.

- Alguém gosta da miúda nova. – Cantarolou Tenten sorrindo.

- Tu sabes que não é uma questão de ele gostar de alguém. – Falou Hinata virando-se para as amigas, focando em especial Sakura. – É uma questão de confiança. Há algo em ti que o faz ver que és alguém em quem ele pode confiar. Ou simplesmente apanhaste-o num dia bom. – E riu baixinho no final.

- A minha aposta está mais no dia bom. – Ino gracejou cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

…

Sasuke mexeu-se um pouco na cadeira, entediado. Nunca tinha percebido nem iria perceber a insistência dos amigos em irem assistir ao treino da equipa de natação. Não havia lá nada para fazer. Ele já começava a desejar poder dormir, ver Shikamaru ressonar que nem um porco começava a deixá-lo com inveja. Neji estava concentrado num livro, diferente daquele que tinha ao pequeno-almoço. Naruto e Kiba estavam colados à grade, observando as raparigas que faziam parte da equipa usando apenas o fato de banho. Sim, tinham umas boas pernas e depois? Era razão para ficarem vidrados nas raparigas e o arrastarem para todos os santos treinos desde que a equipa tinha sido formada? Já era de mais.

Ouviu algo miar perto de si, então girou a cabeça para ver de onde vinha o barulho. Na cadeira ao lado da sua estava um gato, preto com olhos verdes que por alguma razão o fizeram lembrar de Sakura. O gato chegou-se mais perto do moreno, que esticou o braço para puder fazer festas na cabeça do bichano.

- Eu ainda vou saber o que vocês tanto gostam de vir fazer aos treinos da equipa de natação. – Falou uma voz vinda de junto da piscina.

Sasuke levantou um pouco a cabeça para ver o que se passava, apesar de já saber a quem pertencia a voz.

Temari estava de pé junto à piscina, com a toalha no ombro e junto do irmão Gaara. Os cabelos dos dois estavam azulados e as guelras que apareciam quando em contacto com a água ainda não tinham desaparecido.

- Viemos apoiar-te e ao Gaara é claro. – Kiba disse confiante de si mesmo.

- Engana-me que eu gosto. – Protestou a loira batendo o pé. – Vocês gostam é de vir ver as pernas às minhas colegas de equipa.

- Ela descobriu-nos! – Berrou Naruto abrindo muito a boca, custando-lhe logo de seguida uma chapada na nuca. – _Itai!_ Para que foi isso?

- Eu sabia! – Protestou novamente Temari.

- Pensava que gostavas da Ino. – Falou Gaara, pela primeira vez naquele dia, analisando o colega com um olhar que muitos classificariam de reprovador.

- E gosto. – Kiba disse confiante de si mesmo novamente. - Mas não deixo de ter olhos na cara.

- És mesmo um porco! – Temari protestou uma outra vez.

A loira tirou um dos chinelos, fazendo pontaria à cabeça do moreno. Atirou-o fortemente mas não contava que Kiba se desviasse e o chinelo fosse parar em cheio na cara do elfo dorminhoco. Shikamaru acordou de repente agarrando o nariz com uma mão e o chinelo com a outra.

- Problemática! – Gritou Shikamaru chegando-se para perto das grades.

- Desculpa. A culpa foi do…O que é que me chamaste? – Perguntou exaltada.

- O que tu ouviste. Tens problemas?

- E começa mais uma discução…- Murmurou Neji fechando o livro e levantando-se.

Sasuke abanou a cabeça num sinal reprovador e levantou-se também, seguido por Naruto e Kiba. Deixaram a loira e Shikamaru a discutir sozinhos, já que Gaara também tinha dado meia volta e ido embora.

Sempre que estes dois começavam com uma das suas lindas discuções, o mais seguro a fazer era ir embora e deixar que eles resolvessem tudo sozinhos.

…

Sakura tomou o seu lugar na sala, começando a tirar o material da mochila. Abriu o estojo, procurando pela lapiseira. Quando não a encontrou, começou a entrar em pânico.

- Que se passa Sakura? – Questionou Hinata preocupada.

- Não encontro a minha lapiseira. – Respondeu revolvendo o estojo mais uma vez.

- Queres que eu te empreste um lápis? Tenho um a mais. – Ofereceu a vampira já estendendo o lápis na direcção da rosada.

- Não. Tem de ser a minha lapiseira. Tem valor sentimental e…

A lapiseira apareceu mesmo em frente à sua cara, segurada por uma mão grande e pálida. Sakura levantou o olhar dando de caras com o rosto de Sasuke, cujos olhos estavam a olhar para a parede e não para ela.

- Deixaste-a cair quando chocamos no corredor. Achei que a irias querer de volta. – Disse o moreno sem sequer desviar o olhar da parede.

- O-Obrigado. – Gaguejou apanhando a lapiseira da mão dele, completamente apanhada de surpresa pela atitude generosa.

Sasuke soltou um dos seus famosos monossílabos, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a subir os degraus que levavam ao seu lugar. Quando ia a passar pela carteira de Naruto, este piscou-lhe o olho e começou a fingir que beijava o ar. Sasuke franziu o sobrolho, simplesmente tirou a mão do bolso e agarrou na cabeça de Naruto, fazendo-o bater com ela na mesa. O loiro agarrou-se à testa choramingando algo parecido com "_Porquê eu?_"

Sakura olhou para a lapiseira na sua mão, sorrindo docemente. Tinha ficado sensibilizada com a atitude do vampiro. Nunca esperava que ele se desse ao trabalho de guardar a lapiseira. Tinha subido um pouco na sua consideração.

Antes que pudesse sequer pensar em outra coisa, a porta da sala abriu-se e um pequenino ponto brilhante entrou. Sakura inclinou a cabeça intrigada. O ponto brilhante rapidamente se tornou maior e tomou a forma de uma mulher morena e com olhos vermelhos. Vestida com um fato branco e umas grandes asas transparentes e com detalhes vermelhos nas costas. A mulher sorriu para os alunos e começou a caminhar pela parte da frente da sala.

- O meu nome é Kurenai e vou ser a vossa professora de quimica. É um prazer ver os meus alunos do ano passado e para quem eu não conheço, espero que possamos conviver bem todos juntos. - Disse fazendo uma pequena vénia. – Vamos à chamada.

E tomou o lugar no estrado, agarrando no pequeno livro que lá tinha sido deixado pelo professor Kakashi.

Mesma a professora tendo continuado falando e ela mesma respondendo a chamada, sua mente estava muito distante de tudo. Sakura continuava pensando no lindo vampiro sentado a algumas cadeiras de si. Seria, afinal, muito estranho sentir certa afeição pelo moreno?

Apesar de frio e sério, na maior parte do tempo, ele sabia se mostrar alguém doce e gentil se quisesse. E, apesar de ser um pouco... Estranho com ela, algumas vezes, ela sabia que aquele era ele e não fazia questão de mudá-lo.

Queria conhecer mais sobre ele. Queria poder estar perto dele e apenas ouvi-lo falar sobre o que quisesse, sem seus monossilaos estranhos e sem medos. Queria apenas... Tê-lo ao seu lado e aproveitar a sua presença.

Sasuke, porém, achava que devia afastá-la de si. Apenas estar perto dela e sentir seu cheiro atiçavam seus sentidos de formas, até então, esquecidas.

O cheiro de cerejeiras, os olhos de brilho tão intenso, a personalidade radiante e, principalmente, o som de seu sangue pulsando e do coração batendo descompassado quando ele estava perto, tudo faziam querê-la. Querê-la para si, todo o tempo, sempre, cada vez mais.

E isso era loucura. Não poderia fazer isso. Séculos de controlo não poderiam ser jogados fora. Nem mesmo por ela, nem mesmo por um ser tão belo como aquele.

Nem mesmo por um perfume como o dela, tão tentador.

Vampiros... Seres criados a partir da luxúria. Às vezes desejava não ser um.

A tentação do sangue, o desejo por prazer. Às vezes era muito fácil controlar-se; mas, desta vez, poderia-se dizer que era quase impossível.

Era surepreendente sentir-se assim. E mesmo que um pequeno vestigio de emoção o tentasse, não poderia aproximar-se dela. Não devia envolvê-la. Devia afastá-la e mantê-la longe, vê-la se casar com algum bruxo ou até um humano e ser feliz. Mas, Deus, era difícil.

Ambos tentaram, embora inutilmente, se desconcentrar um do outro e voltar suas atenções para a aula que, logo, acabou. Logo o primeiro intervalo começou e todos começaram a sair das salas.

Sakura, mais à frente, pegava seu livro e saia com as outras raparigas, praticamente inconsciente aos olhos negros como ébano que seguiam a esguia figura andando.

Não impostava o quão frio fosse, Sasuke não podia permanecer alheio aos quadris rebolando suavemente enquanto Sakura andava. Às mãos bem cuidadas segurando delicadamente o livro. Os lábios levemente comprensados um ao outro e nem ao cabelo longo e exótico. Não importava que fosse um pecador sem alma, nesses momentos, ele não podia evitar se sentir... Humano. Um verdadeiro homem.

Saiu de seus pensamentos apenas por causa de um loiro barulhento, gritando em seus ouvidos.

- TEME! Vamos logo! – Gritou Naruto puxando o amigo pelo braço. - Quero aproveitar e me esticar um pouco!

- Hn. – Resmungou baixinho puxando o braço para fora do aperto das mãos do loiro. - Dobe.

- DO QUE ME CHAMOU? – Gritou o loiro abrindo a boca de maneira quase impossivel.

- Hn. Vamos.

- Teme.

"Apenas controle. É tudo de que preciso."

Continuava pensando nisso, como um mantra, mas, no fundo de sua mente, sabia que era inútil; afinal, como poderia não ser atraído por ela?

Não tinha respostas. Não as queria. Queria tê-la e queria, ao mesmo tempo, que tudo voltasse ao normal.

Mas, o que seria mais certo para se desejar? A normalidade de uma vida morta e tediosa ou a quentura que lhe estava sendo proporcionado?

Enquanto não tinha respostas para perguntas e mais perguntas, o melhor a se fazer era evitá-la. Não podia dar-lhe nada e podia tirar-lhe a vida. Não se perdoaria se fizesse isso.

E continuou: "Apenas controle"... "Apenas controle"...

"Apenas controle..."

...

No jardim, próximo à fonte, as raparigas sentaram-se na grama e começaram a conversar, por alguns pequenos minutos. Apesar de todas estarem falando da aula, Sakura estava calada, pensando em alguém especial, até ser retirada de seus pensamentos por uma loira quase tão escandalosa quanto o seu amigo loiro.

- Então Saky... – Começou Ino chegando-se para mais perto da rosada. – Que lance é esse com o Sasuke?

- É verdade. Primeiro conversam no corredor, depois ele fala contigo na sala, aí ele não pára de te olhar a aula inteira... – Concordou a sua amiga de coques.

- Isso sem contar a distração dele toda vez que te mexias. – Até mesmo a sua amiga timida se tinha metido no assunto.

- Meninas…- Começou Sakura, encarando cada uma delas seriamente. - Não sei do que vocês estão a falar. A nossa conversa no corredor nem pode ser considerada uma conversa, ele só falou comigo na sala para me devolver a lapiseira, e como vocês poderiam saber que ele estava me encarando na sala?

- Tcs, tcs, tcs. Saky, não é porquê tu estás distraída a pensar num vampiro com cabelo de galinha que nós não prestamos atenção no resto.

- Cala a boca Ino. – Ordenou um pouco corada. - Eu não estava a pensar nele.

- Aham, aham. Me engana que eu gosto bebé. – Falou Tenten chegando-se para mais perto também. - Esqueceste que estás a falar com um fantasma de alguns bons anos de experiência com pessoas apaixonadas?

- E com uma vampira com mais alguns bons anos de observação do comportamento humano.

- E com uma ninfa de nem tantos anos assim, mas que sabe quando alguém está apaixonada.

- E, não te esqueças, um ser aquático que, apesar de não ter alguns anos nem nada, sabe muito bem que tu estás apaixonada.

- Ok, em primeiro lugar: Eu nem o conheço, como poderia estar apaixonada? E nem pensem em dizer que é amor à primeira vista. Segundo: Eu não estava a pensar nele, estava apenas a pensar nos meus feitiços. E terceiro: não importa quantos anos vocês tenham, eu não estou apaixonada. – Protestou mais uma vez Sakura.

- Ainda, meu amor. – Voltou a alfinetar a ninfa. - É quase impossível não se apaixonar por um dos rapazes daquele grupo.

- Você sabe bem disso, né dona Hinata? – Perguntou Tenten dando cotoveladas na vampira e sorrindo maliciosa.

- Tenten cala a boca! – Protestou Hinata.

- Ah Hina, mas é verdade. – Ajudou Temari sorrindo maliciosa. - Alias, tu e o Naruto fariam uma dupla muito fofa.

- Temari! – Protestou novamente abrindo um pouco a boca.

- Parece que as coisas inverteram, não é vampirinha com anos de observação?

- Arg! Está bem, eu gosto do Naruto, mas ele não gosta de mim, não vai gostar e isso vai continuar sendo segredo, ouviram? – Questionou a vampira apontando o dedo para as raparigas. - Principalmente tu Ino.

- Hey! – Protestou a ninfa sentindo-se profundamente ofendida. - Eu sei muito bem guardar um segredo.

- Aham...- Desta vez foi Temari que falou olhando para as unhas. - Claro.

- Enfim gente. O caso não é eu saber guardar segredo ou não. – Sentenciou a loira ainda um pouco ofendida com a afirmação anterior. - O caso aqui é: Sakura Haruno está apaixonada por Sasuke Uchiha. E ele por ela.

- Ai não. – Protestou Sakura mais uma vez. - Parece que tudo que eu falei foi em vão, não é? Acho que vou ler meu livro e voltar aos meus feitiços.

- Talvez depois Sakura, agora temos matemática. – Falou Hinata levantando-se e sacundindo as calças.

- Ah Hinata, você sempre estraga os momentos. – Protestou Tenten amuada.

- Então fique aqui Tenten.

- Eu não. – Falou rapidamente levantando-se também. - Adoro matemática.

- Como eu ainda saio com vocês? – Perguntou Temari levantando-se também.

- Shiu aí. – Ordenou Ino. - Tu nos amas Tema-chan.

Sakura não pode deixar de sorrir de suas novas amigas. Eram todas tão diferentes e tão incrivelmente ligadas entre si. Parecia que nada poderia abalar a amizade delas e, na verdade, nada poderia.

Estava feliz por saber disso e mais feliz ainda por fazer parte daquele grupo. Não poderia achar amigas mais autênticas e melhores. E esperava continuar com elas por muito, muito tempo.

Com elas e com Sasuke. Apesar de ter certo medo ao ver aqueles olhos repletos de desejo, sabia que o queria ao seu lado também.

Poderia dizer às amigas que não estava apaixonada, mas sempre que o fazia, queria convencer mais a si mesma do que às outras.

Precisava manter-se firme. Seria mais fácil se ela não se envolvesse.

Mas ela nunca disse que gostava de coisas fáceis.

_**To be continued…**_

-/-

_**Nota da Paah:**__Olá people! __Como vocês estão?_

_Gente, para quem leu o meu aviso na fic "London's Princesses", sabe os meus motivos para a falta de inspiração. E, logicamente, eu não conseguia escrever para esta fic também._

_Depois de receber algumas reviews lindas e conversar com alguns amigos, eu consegui me desligar um pouco dos problemas e escrever um pouco aqui. Peço que desculpem a minha demora e não descontem na minha amiga querida, a Filipa._

_A culpa do atraso é única e exclusivamente minha._

_Obrigada à todos por lerem e deixem reviews para a minha linda amiga. ^-^_

_Kisu!_

_**Nota da Fipa: **__Mais um cap para vocês, esperemos que gostem. E não vou dizer nada sobre a minha parceira e os seus assuntos privados pois já falamos as duas sobre o assunto e ela sabe que tudo está bem. _

_Vocês leitores, tratem de deixar reviews bonitinhas. _

_Kisu! Ja ne o/_


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo quatro só para vocês._

_O que irá acontecer? O que irá acontecer? *cantarolam*_

_E como estamos no Natal, trabalhamos mais rápido para vos trazer esta prendinha. _

-/-

A rosada deixava que a água quente percorresse lentamente a sua pele enquanto fechava os olhos. Sabia tão bem aquele banho antes de ir para a cama, a sensação de ter a água a escorrer pela pele e os cabelos, acariciando cada centímetro da pele…Mas apreciava ainda mais o sossego. Ninguém a incomodava naquele momento. A semana tinha sido uma correria autêntica e ela estava seriamente cansada. Cada musculo do seu corpo doia um pouco e a cabeça doia ainda mais.

Finalmente decidiu sair de debaixo do chuveiro, por melhor que soubesse não podia ficar ali eternamente. Já estava a secar o cabelo com uma toalha com o seu pijama felpudo vestido quando Ino entrou na casa de banho. Ainda usava a roupa que tinha usado durante o dia, o cabelo estava desalinhado e o rosto corado devido a ter vindo a correr para o dormitório. A loira começou a falar pelos cotovelos gesticulando com os braços repetidamente. Sakura franziu o sobrolho parando de secar o cabelo.

No quarto as outras três raparigas conseguiam ver o que se passava na casa de banho devido a porta estar aberta, e trocavam olhares completamente à toa entre si.

- Como faço para a desligar? – Perguntou Sakura olhando apreensiva para as três amigas. – Ela tem um botão algures ou…?

- Dá-lhe um estalo. – Sugeriu Temari prendendo os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo para poder ir dormir. – Custuma resultar.

- Não lhe vou dar um estalo. – Disse Sakura parecendo surpreendida.

- Eu ofereço-me para lhe dar um estalo! – Exclamou Tenten levantando a mão e sorrindo.

A morena de coques levitou rapidamente até à casa de banho e depois de esfregar as mãos uma na outra deu um estalo em cheio na bochecha da loira faladora. Ino soltou um pequeno guincho agarrando a bochecha e olhando completamente chocada para a amiga.

- Pronto feito. – Disse Tenten voltando para o quarto.

- _Itai…_Para que raio foi isso? – Questionou a loira ainda agarrada à bochecha.

- Parecias uma metralhadora a falar. Não se percebia nada e a Sakura estava a ficar assustada. – Temari respondeu metendo-se debaixo dos lençóis.

- Peço desculpa mas o que aconteceu é muito grave.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sakura voltando a secar o cabelo e saindo para o quarto.

- Morreu alguém ou coisa parecida? – Perguntou Hinata ficando um pouco preocupada.

- Partiste uma unha? – Desta vez foi Tenten quem perguntou rindo um pouco.

- Muita piada. – Protestou Ino indo para o quarto e sentando-se na sua cama.

- Conta de uma vez o que aconteceu Ino. – Ordenou Temari ajustando as almofadas. - Eu gostava de ir dormir.

A loira inspirou e expirou algumas vezes antes de finalmente começar a falar.

- Tem a ver com o Kiba…

- Ai Deus…- Hinata disse massajando as têmporas.

- Diz logo de uma vez o que se passou. – Ordenou Temari bocejando.

As raparigas estavam já todas atentas ao que iam ouvir. Temari tinha-se deitado de lado para poder ver a loira, Hinata tinha parado de arrumar a sua máquina fotográfica e sentado na sua cama e Tenten tinha tirado a escova das mãos de Sakura e agora estava a pentear os cabelos molhados da amiga. Ino abriu a boca e começou a falar…

_Ino estava a voltar para o dormitório depois de ter ido à sala em busca de um livro que lhe faltava. Ia a passar por um dos milhentos corredores da sua escola quando uma mão lhe agarrou o braço e a puxou para lá, quase a fazendo cair de cima dos saltos das suas botas. Ia começar a esbravejar com quem quer que fosse mas quando levantou o olhar deu de caras com o ex-namorado. Suspirou pesadamente colocando as mãos na cintura._

_- O que queres agora? – Questionou nervosa_

_- Precisamos de falar. – Respondeu ele._

_- Não temos nada para falar. – E virou as costas começando a andar._

_O moreno agarrou-lhe no braço impedindo-a de continuar._

_- Eu quero-te de volta. – Disse ele rapidamente. _

_- Outra vez…- Murmurou Ino batendo o pé e puxando o braço enquanto se virava para o encarar novamente._

_- Preciso de ti Ino. O que queres que eu faça? _

_- Não quero que faças nada. Mete este assunto para trás das costas de uma vez. Não vou…_

_Não a deixou continuar a frase. Agarrou-lhe no rosto e colou os lábios nos dela._

- Quê? – Gritaram todas ao mesmo tempo.

Tenten tinha, com o choque, puxado a escova mas tinha levado os cabelos da rosada atrás.

- _Itai!_ Tenten…Tenten…A escova...Larga…- Falou Sakura tentando fazer a amiga largar a escova que estava agarrada aos seus cabelos.

- _Gomen._ – Pediu a morena tirando a escova dos cabelos da amiga mas voltando a pentear delicadamente logo de seguida. – O que fizeste?

- Bem…- Voltou a falar.

_Ino quase cedeu ao beijo por uns momentos. Os olhos quase que se tinham fechado e as mãos já iam a caminho dos cabelos dele. Mas os olhos rapidamente se arregalaram e as mãos foram parar aos braços do moreno, empurrando-o fortemente. De seguida deu-lhe um estalo, tão forte que o fez virar um pouco o rosto com o choque._

_- Tens noção que és um egoista? Ao dizeres essas coisas e ao teres feito o que acabaste de fazer, só prova que és um egoista. – Sentenciou a loira olhando-o friamente._

_- Ino…- Ele tentou falar._

_- Um egoista que só se importa consigo próprio e não se importa minimamente com o que eu sinto depois do que me fizeste. _

- E depois virei costas e vim embora. – Terminou ela olhando para as mãos.

- Fizeste bem. Eu até me levantava para te dar uma palmadinha no ombro em forma de congratular mas não me apetece. – Murmurou Temari cobrindo-se melhor com os lençóis e fechando os olhos.

- Andas a passar demasiado tempo com o Shikamaru. – Tenten falou ainda a pentear os cabelos de Sakura.

- Estás a insinuar o quê espectro de meia tigela? – Questionou a loira abrindo os olhos.

- Não estou a insinuar nada mas se a carapuça te serviu…- Tenten falou tirando a escova dos cabelos de Sakura.

- Ohhh estás tão feita…

Temari já se começava a levantar da cama quando Hinata a impediu.

- Quietas as duas. – Ordenou a vampira.

- Sim, comportem-se que isto já não é horas. – Disse Sakura metendo-se debaixo dos lençóis também.

- Ai Deus do céu…- Murmurou Ino agarrada ao telemóvel.

- Que se passou agora? – Questionou Tenten levitando até Ino para puder olhar para o telemóvel também. – Ai mãezinha…

- Que se passa? – Perguntou Hinata.

- Ele quer falar comigo outra vez. Disse para o encontrar no pátio agora. – Ino respondeu ainda a olhar para o telemóvel, deixando-se cair na cama de seguida. – Ahhh. A minha cabeça já não sabe o que fazer.

- Acho que devias ir falar com ele. Dizer-lhe mais umas verdades. – Propôs Tenten.

- Uma última conversa sobre o assunto e depois acabou. – Apoiou Hinata.

- Concordo com elas as duas. – Disse Sakura sorrindo.

Todas esperaram que Temari disse-se alguma coisa mas quando todas se viraram para a loira, esta já estava a dormir abraçada à sua almofada em forma de peixe.

- Eu disse que ela estava a passar demasiado tempo com o outro. – Alfinetou Tenten rindo baixinho.

- Não abuses Tenten. – Pediu Hinata levantando-se e indo ajustar os lençóis de Temari. - Ela pode estar a dormir mas ainda não gosta que falemos desse assunto.

- É a verdade não importa o quanto ela negue.

- Eu vou ver se consigo chegar a um consenso com a outra criatura…Deus me ajude…- E abandonou o quarto.

- E agora o que fazemos? – Questionou Tenten sorrindo.

- Eu vou seguir o exemplo da Temari e fechar a loja por hoje. Boa noite. – Desejou Sakura deitando-se completamente e fechando os olhos.

- Eu cá vou ler. – Disse Hinata deitando-se na cama e agarrando num livro.

- Mas eu não tenho sono e não me apetece ler. Hinata vamos jogar às cartas.

- Não me apetece Tenten e estou na melhor parte do livro. – Afirmou Hinata abrindo o livro na página que tinha marcado e começando a ler.

- És má. Vou dar uma volta. – E saiu do quarto amuada.

Os corredores da escola estavam desertos e escuros, eram apenas iluminados pelos pequenos candeeiros colados às paredes. Ela sentia frio, estando morta estava sempre com frio, mas este frio era mais frio de que o normal. Teve de levar as mãos aos braços e esfregá-los para tentar afastar o frio. Só sabia de um sítio onde podia estar um pouco mais quente.

Acelerou o passo indo ter à escadaria principal, e correndo degraus abaixo até à biblioteca. As grandes portas estavam apenas encostadas e luzes saiam lá de dentro, assim como um calor reconfortante que ela sabia ser da lareira que era acessa quando o primeiro funcionário acordava e durava todo o dia até altas horas da noite. Mas as luzes não deviam durar tanto tempo. Aliás, a biblioteca era território proibido depois do recolher obrigatório. Então quem estava ali?

Empurrou uma das portas lentamente, amaldiçoando o barulho que esta fez, e entrou lá para dentro. Seguiu a luz que a levava até aos sofás do fundo da biblioteca e deixou-se ficar atrás de uma das enormes prateleiras para puder ver quem era.

O rapaz estava sentado num dos sofás, com as pernas apoiadas na mesa de centro que lá estava e o livro apoiado nas pernas, olhando para as páginas atentamente.

Tenten achou que nunca o tinha visto mais bonito. Usava um casaco azul-escuro com o fecho aberto e uma camisola branca por baixo, as calças de um fato de treino e umas meias daquelas próprias para andar pelo chão. Os cabelos longos, que normalmente caiam sobre as costas e presos nas pontas, estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo, deixando algumas mechas soltas e aquela ligadura que ele sempre usava na testa para cobrir algo que ela nunca tinha visto estava lá.

- Mesmo sendo um fantasma, não és muito silenciosa. – Ele falou não tirando os olhos do livro.

Tenten se pudesse corar tinha corado. Quase deu uma cabeçada na prateleira. Bem o melhor seria ir ter com ele.

Saiu de detrás das prateleiras sorrindo um pouco e com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do robe colorido que tinha vestido.

- Desculpa não te queria incomodar. – Pediu caminhando um pouco mais para junto da luz.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse marcando a página do livro e fechando-o. - Espero que tenhas fechado a porta porque como sabes é proibido estar aqui.

- Ah, acho que me esqueci. Eu posso… - Algo passou por ela rapidamente, fazendo os cabelos voarem para cima do seu rosto e seus olhos fecharem-se. Quandos os abriu novamente ele estava sentado no sofá outra vez. -…Ir fechá-la. Odeio quando fazes isso.

Ele quase riu com a afirmação da morena mas em vez disso voltou a ler o livro. Apesar de estar com os olhos nas páginas conseguia ver de esguelha os movimentos que ela fazia. A maneira como ela tirou os cabelos do rosto e começou a olhar em redor.

- Podes-te sentar. – Ele disse virando a página. - Se ficares aí de pé vais-me distrair.

- Oh. Desculpa.

E tomou um lugar junto dele, metendo as pernas para cima do sofá e olhando para o aglomerado de letras nas páginas do livro.

- O que estás a ler? – Questionou ela tentando ver o título na capa do livro.

- "Os três mosqueteiros." – Respondeu nem tirando os olhos do livro.

- Ahhh, adoro essa história. É uma das minhas favoritas. – Disse sorrindo abertamente.

- Também é uma das minhas favoritas. – Afirmou ele olhando para ela.

Tenten sorriu para ele, perdendo-se por alguns minutos nos olhos de cor clara.

- Podes ler em voz alta? – Perguntou ela desviando o olhar para o livro.

- Tens algum problema que te impeça de ler para ti mesma? – Inquiriu ele ainda a olhá-la.

- Tu obviamente lês mais rápido do que eu e vais ter de esperar que eu acabe de ler para mudares a página.

- Vou ter mesmo que ler em voz alta?

- Sim. _Onegai _Neji! – Implorou ela com aquele olhar de cão sem dono.

- Está bem, está bem.

O vampiro começou a ler em voz alta, enquanto Tenten ouvia atentamente completamente maravilhada com o som da voz dele.

Alguns minutos e três capitulos depois, Neji sentiu algo embater no seu ombro. Virou os olhos para lá, dando de caras com Tenten adormecida. Sorriu à maneira como ela torcia o nariz inconscientemente e à maneira como os cabelos, que lhe ficavam lindamente soltos, lhe caiam para os olhos. Afastou-os dos olhos dela com os dedos, o que a fez torcer ainda mais o nariz.

Levantou o braço onde ela se encostava, fazendo-a cair para cima do seu peito onde rapidamente se ajustou, o que o fez sorrir outra vez.

Voltou à leitura, tentando não se mexer muito para não acordar a rapariga.

…

Sakura sorriu enquanto abraçava a amiga.

Era sábado de manhã e a maior parte dos alunos estava a ir passar o fim-de-semana a casa. Era o caso do seu grupo de amigos, bem, ela não ia.

- De certeza que não queres vir para minha casa? – Perguntou Ino pela milésima vez.

- Não te preocupes comigo. Eu fico bem. – Garantiu a rosada mais uma vez.

- Diz lá outra vez porque não vais a casa. – Pediu Tenten metendo uma mochila às costas.

- A minha querida mãe decidiu viajar com a minha irmã sem me avisar. – Respondeu amuada.

- Parece que vais ficar presa no colégio com o Sasuke. – Disse Temari sorrindo maliciosa e apontando com a cabeça para o moreno encostado a uma parede rodeado pelos outros rapazes.

- A sério que isso a incomoda bastante. – Murmurou Ino agarrando na mala e começando a caminhar para um carro que tinha acabado de chegar. – Vemo-nos segunda-feira de manhã, adoro-vos!

- Eu e o meu primo também deviamos fazer-nos à estrada. Vamos a pé. – Falou Hinata metendo também uma mochila às costas.

- Vocês irem a pé é o mesmo que irem a voar. – Sentenciou Tenten rindo.

- _Nii-san!_ Vamos andando? – Questionou Hinata ao primo.

O rapaz deixou os amigos e já estava de mochila às costas e no último degrau quando se virou para trás e começou a mecher na mala. Tirou cá para fora um livro e estendeu-o para Sakura.

- É o dicionário que me pediste. Lamento ter levado a semana toda a arranjá-lo mas por alguma razão toda a gente se lembrou de requisitar os dicionários da biblioteca.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu sorrindo para o rapaz e agarrando no livro. – E não faz mal.

E os dois partiram a correr tão rápido que rapidamente os perderam de vista.

Aos poucos os amigos foram-se embora, deixando a rosada sozinha junto à escadaria. Virou-se para ver se Sasuke ainda estava encostado à parede. Nada. Já tinha ido embora. A rosada fungou e bateu o pé no chão, sentindo-se zangada e abandonada ao Deus dará.

Suspirou e entrou no colégio, caminhando para o quarto para puder ir buscar a mala onde guardava todo o material relacionado com os fetiços. Foi para a biblioteca tomando o lugar numa das cadeiras e começando a trabalhar.

Sasuke entrou na biblioteca caminhando até a uma prateleira para guardar um livro e procurar algum que ainda não tivesse lido. Sakura tinha reparado que ele tinha entrado e ficou a olhá-lo, esquecendo os feitiços e tudo o que estava a fazer. Quando viu que ele tinha agarrado num livro e estava a caminhar na sua direcção. Desviou o olhar para o livro de feitiços rapidamente, tentando disfarçar que estava a olhar para ele. Para seu alívio, Sasuke contornou a mesa dela e foi-se sentar na cadeira atrás da sua, virando um pouco o rosto para a puder olhar por cima do ombro, perguntou:

- Sabias que ficares a olhar para as pessoas daquela maneira é rude?

Sakura ficou estática fixando a parede com os olhos, engolindo em seco.

- E podias fazer o favor de te acalmar um pouco? Tens noção que o teu coração está a bater tão rápido que parece um coelho a correr pela floresta? – Voltou a perguntar Sasuke.

- Podes ouvir o meu coração? – Perguntou ela intrigada virando um pouco o rosto para o puder encarar melhor.

- Sim, consigo. Consigo até ouvir o que se passa lá fora, vantagens de ser vampiro.

- Waw. Isso é... INCRÍVEL! – Exclamou completamente surpreendida. - Mas, não cansa ouvir tudo que acontece?

- Cansa especialmente quando quero estar sozinho e ainda tenho que ouvir o que meio mundo fala e esses corações a baterem. – Respondeu o vampiro revirando os olhos.

- Acho que seria, realmente, estressante fazer isso. E agora entendo o porquê de gostares de ficar sozinho.

- Tanto tempo para compreender? Achei-te mais inteligente à primeira vista. – E sorriu de canto abrindo o livro.

- Hey! Eu não sabia que era bruxa até um tempo atrás. Logo não sabia da existência de vampiros e seus dons mágicos. Rum. Mas pelo menos servi para te fazer sorrir um pouquinho. - Disse também sorrindo.

- Com tanta história inventada sobre nós por aí não sabes dos nossos dons? A história mais parva que inventaram foi que brilhamos ao sol. – Disse parecendo um pouco ofendido com a história. – Eu viro churrasco se o sol me toca por dois segundos.

- Justamente por isso não sabia de nada. Vá-se lá saber o que é real ou não nesse mundo? Inventaram que bruxas voam em vassouras. Eu tentei isso e não deu certo. Além disso, se brilhasses eu te chamaria de fada. – Afirmou rindo sonoramente.

- Acho que sei como ficaste burra...Caiste de cabeça quando tentaste voar na vassoura não foi? E atreve-te a chamar-me fada e vê o que te acontece. – Disse torcendo um pouco o nariz.

- Acho quem é burro és tu. Eu não te chamei de fada. Eu disse que te chamaria de fada se brilhasse, e tu não brilhas. Além disso. Se eu caisse da vassoura, cairia de 30 centímetros. Seria, praticamente, impossível bater com a cabeça. E tu adorarias ser uma fada, eu sei que sim. – Ela disse rindo ainda mais.

- Tens noção que te estás a rir de uma coisa que não tem piada nenhuma? Não tens o dom da comédia. – Disse Sasuke torcendo ainda mais o nariz.

- Awwn, desculpa bebé, se não nasceste como uma fada. – Riu ainda mais. - Mas é muito engraçado imaginá-lo de vestido soltinho e asinhas brilhantes, com uma varinha com uma estrela na ponta a realizar pedidos.

Sasuke tentou conter-se mas acabou por fechar o livro bruscamente, deixá-lo em cima da mesa e abandonar a biblioteca. Sakura arrumou as suas coisas na mala que tinha levado e saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Sasuke, desculpa. – Pediu quando chegou perto dele. - Não achei que fosse te magoar. Era só brincadeira. Olha, se quiseres e for fazer-te sentir melhor, podes dizer que eu sou uma ogra, verde, ou rosa, para combinar com o cabelo, estranha, escandalosa, que mora no pântano e cheira mal, além de comer alho.

Sasuke parou de andar e cobriu a boca com a mão, tentando impedir o riso, que raramente abandonava a sua boca, de sair.

- Queres rir não queres? Hein, hein, hein? – Perguntou Sakura começando a cutucar o ombro dele, enquanto Sasuke tentava conter o riso.

Continuou a cutucar o ombro dele rindo também. Passaram alguns segundos até que Sasuke conseguiu se controlar, agarrou-a pelo pulso e a puxou para junto do seu rosto.

- Não, não queria rir. – Disse sério olhando nos olhos dela.

Sakura arregalou um pouco os olhos, ficando calada e a olhar nos olhos escuros do moreno à sua frente. Sasuke começou a sentir o cheiro dela e perdeu-se também nos olhos verdes, que tanto o atormentavam.

- Tem uma falha na tua descrição.

- Qual falha...? – Murmurou ela ainda perdida nos olhos dele.

- Tu não serias uma ogra fedida. Tu tens cheiro de cereja, e não é nada fedido.

E soltou a rosada, afastando-se rapidamente para puder controlar-se longe do cheiro dela. Sakura ficou parada por uns breves minutos, a pensar como iria aguentar aquelas mudanças de humor todo o santo fim-de-semana. Mas decidiu segui-lo, encontrou-o encostado na parede à saida do jardim. Lá havia sombra e o jardim tinha ficado ensolarado de repente. Sentou-se no chão, de pernas cruzadas e encostada à parede oposta à dele e perguntou:

- Tu és estranho, sabias?

- Estou meio morto, acho que isso me torna algo mais do que estranho. – Disse ele olhando para ela de sobrancelhas franzidas.

- É... pode até ser. Mas essas tuas mudanças de humor confundem-me. Parece minha mãe com TPM...

- E depois eu sou estranho. Já me chamaste de fada, se chamou de ogra e agora diz que pareço a tua mãe. Sou o quê, afinal?

- Ainda estou a tentar descobrir... - Respondeu ela a rir.

Sasuke encarou-a confuso e de seguida começou a olhar para o relvado.

- Quem sabes não é um elfo? – Perguntou ela apoiando a cabeça numa mão.

- Elfo? Sério? – Perguntou ele olhando-a de maneira interrogativa.

- Não, não és um elfo. Não te vejo com orelhas pontiagudas...Nem és tão fofo quanto o Shikamaru. – Disse ela rindo um pouco da cara que ele fez no final da frase.

- Prefiro que me chamem sexy, mas fofo também serve.

- Bem convencido tu me saiste. Sexy? Sério? – Perguntou ela olhando-o como se ele fosse do outro mundo.

- É claro. Sou um vampiro, é de minha natureza ser sexy. E não sou convencido. Sou realista. Vais-me dizer que à primeira vista não sou lindo?

Sakura corou e desviou o olhar, fazendo com que Sasuke sorrir um pouco.

-Então? Sou ou não?

- Nádegas a declarar.

- Devo considerar isso como um "Sim, tu és lindo e eu olhei para o teu traseiro?"

Desta vez o moreno não se conseguiu conter e soltou uma risada bem sonora, fazendo a rosada arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca de uma maneira quase impossivel.

- Tu acabaste de rir? Tu riste mesmo!

O acontecimento fez com que ela se levantasse e começasse a fazer uma dança completamente tosca e cantasse uma música que repetia constantemente "Eu fiz o Sasuke rir." O vampiro olhava-a como se não entendesse nada do que se estava a passar e sinceramente ela estava a começar a envergonhá-lo.

Optou por deixá-la ali e ir dar a volta ao colégio para puder entrar na floresta, que sempre estava sombria e um pouco escura, sem atravessar o jardim cheio de sol e assim virar churrasco.

- Hey! Não me deixes sozinha! – Gritou a rosada começando a correr atrás dele quando se viu sozinha.

Ao ouvi-la gritar, Sasuke sorriu e começou a correr à sua velocidade de vampiro. Entrou na floresta rapidamente e escondeu-se entre as árvores observando a chegada da rosada. Sakura olhava em redor tentando encontrá-lo e quando não conseguiu murmurou:

- Vampiro de uma figa. Eu pedi para ele esperar. Espero que me estejas a ouvir Sasuke! Porque isto não foi uma coisa boa de se fazer.

Ouviu uma risada vinda de uma das árvores então voltou a olhar em redor procurando o moreno.

- Custa muito apareceres? É claro que custa, afinal, a tua perna vai cair se deres um passo para eu ver onde estás. – Disse ela um pouco zangada. – Sinta só o sarcasmo.

Sasuke finalmente se mostrou, apareceu sentado no ramo de uma grande árvore abanando a perda descaída de maneira brincalhona.

- És bem sárcastica quando queres, não é? – Perguntou ele.

- Digamos que é meu nome do meio, querido.

-A tua mãe meteu-te esse nome? Isso não é muito legal. Coitados dos teus filhos. "Fulana Sarcasmo de qualquer coisa". Espero que o nome do pai seja melhor.

- Haha. Muito engraçado Sasuke. – Afirmou sendo sarcástica novamente. - Então que sobrenomes sujeres para meus filhos?

- Pode ser Hiroshi, Hidoki, Maiki, Uchiha...

Sasuke sabia que não devia estar tendo aquele tipo de conversa com ela, mas já fazia muito tempo que não se divertia assim. Até que notou o olhar da rosada.

- Hum... Quem sabe? – Disse Sakura, em pensamentos distantes e com o olhar triste.

- Sakura? – Chamou o vampiro, mas ainda nada da mesma responder. – Sakura? – Chamou mais alto desta vez.

- Ah? Sim! Sasuke, que foi?

- Eu é que pergunto. Tu estavas ai, toda feliz e, do nada, ficaste triste e distante.

- Ah, não é nada. Desculpa.

- Sakura. Ninguém fica triste por nada. – Desceu da árvore e ficou perto de Sakura olhando-a nos olhos. – O que aconteceu?

Sakura suspirou. Sabia que não adiantaria nada esconder sua tristeza, pois ele já a havia visto.

- É uma longa história...

- Bem, aqui tem várias árvores com sombra fresca para nos sentarmos. E, tu não sei, mas eu não tenho pressa para nada. Tenho a eternidade, mesmo. – E ele sorriu de lado. Estava tentando diminuir um pouco a tensão, mas sabia que o que ela lhe contaria devia ser algo delicado.

Ela se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso, mas isso não permetiu que tudo que sentia no momento desaparecesse. Ela começou a andar até uma árvore próxima que dava uma bela sombra e ele a seguiu. Ambos se sentaram e ele esperou alguns segundos, ou até mesmo minutos; até que ela estivesse pronta para falar.

- Eu deveria ter dois sobrenomes. – Começou a rosada. – O de minha mãe e o de meu pai. Até meus 6 anos eu tinha ambos. Sakura Haruno Miroshi. Meu pai era um homem bom. Trabalhava em uma rede de lojas, chegava cansado, com fome e só queria tomar banho, tomar uma cerveja e dormir. Um homem normal. Só que, um dia, ele viu-me fazendo um desses lances mágicos que eu nem sabia o que eram, sem querer. Ele, assustado, foi falar com a minha mãe e dizer o que havia visto.

- Isso é normal, considerando que a maioria dos humanos não sabe sobre nós. – Disse Sasuke.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas, quando ele foi falar com a minha mãe, ela precisou contar para ele a minha descendência. Minhas raízes. Ela lhe disse que a nossa familia é de bruxas e feiticeiros, que eu tinha herdado os poderes mágicos da minha avó e que viveria com eles até ter filhos ou netos. Mas ele não entendeu. Ele chamou, não só a minha avó, mas a minha familia inteira, minha mãe e a mim de aberrações. Lembro-me até hoje que ele me olhou com medo e horror, disse para a minha mãe que não seria pai de uma atrocidade como eu e, a última coisa que me lembro, é ele passando por mim com uma pequena mala e sair batendo a porta de casa, com a minha mãe chorando e tentando lhe dizer que não era o que ele estava dizendo.

Nisso Sakura não pôde mais aguentar e começou a chorar. Não era fácil relembrar desse momento que foi, com certeza, um dos mais tristes de sua vida, até ao momento. Sasuke, surpreso com o que aquela rapariga tinha passado e, mesmo não tendo jeito para consolar ninguém, aproximou-se dela e a abraçou pelos ombros. Apesar de seus pais terem sido tirados de si, a dor que Sakura sentia por ter sido abandonada por livre e espontânea vontade por um de seus pais parecia imensamente maior. E ele não gostava de a ver sofrendo.

Ela ficou surpresa, por um momento, ao sentí-lo abraçando-a daquele jeito, mas não mentiria e diria que não precisava. Necessitava de um consolo e, saber que ele estava ali com ela, ouvindo tudo, fazia muito bem.

Depois de se acalmar, decidiu continuar a terminar aquela pequena e significante parte de sua vida.

- Depois disso ele desapareceu para sempre. Não apareceu nem mesmo quando minha irmãzinha, Sayuri, nasceu. Nossa sorte foi que nossa avó nos acolheu em sua casa e, vendendo a que morávamos antes, conseguimos nos manter até minha mãe arranjar um emprego, quando Sayuri ainda tinha apenas alguns meses. Depois do nascimento dela, a minha mãe também me levou até um cartório e pediu para retirar o sobrenome do meu pai do meu nome. Eu fiquei triste, porque parecia que ela estava tirando o meu pai da minha vida inteira. Mas fiquei mais triste quando me dei conta que ele saiu da minha vida porque ele quis. Tempos mais tarde minha mãe me disse que só havia feito aquilo porque estava com raiva, mas que, se eu quisesse, eu poderia colocar o sobrenome dele de volta. Mas eu não quis. Não achei justo. Mesmo ele sendo meu pai. E quando nós começamos a falar sobre isso, eu não consegui não pensar em tudo isso. Então, me desculpe Sasuke, acho que deve ter sido irritante para ti me ouvir falar sobre meus problemas, mas, eu realmente precisava disso. – Sakura terminou de contar a história e limpou as lágrimas do rosto.

- Sakura. Olhe para mim e me escute. – Pediu o moreno tentando usar uma voz calma e acolhedora.

Ela, que estava de cabeça baixa, levantou um pouco o rosto até conseguir olhar nos olhos dele; e se surpreendeu quando viu ternura e compaixão neles.

- Eu não achei irritante ter que te ouvir. Eu te ouvi porque eu quis te ouvir e, mesmo que meu coração tenha parado de bater há muito tempo, ele ficou feliz por saber que eu fui capaz de aliviar um pouco da sua dor. O que teu pai fez não foi digno e tampouco algo que um pai deveria fazer. Mesmo que ele tenha ficado assustado, tu ainda és filha dele e ele deveria te amar do mesmo jeito. E tenho certeza de que, um dia, acharás alguém que te ame pelo que tu és e que não se importará com as tuas raízes e que, acima de tudo, dará um sobrenome do qual a tua filha ou filho não vai querer se livrar.

Sakura estava surpresa. Não apenas por essa ser a maior conversa que ela, ou qualquer outra pessoa que conhecesse, tivesse tido com ele, mas também por tudo que ele havia dito. E ele mesmo estava surpreso. Mas não se arrependia de uma palavra.

Sakura lhe sorriu docemente e abraçou-o apertado, acto que surpreendeu de novo o moreno. Mas ele não se afastou. Não naquele momento, apesar de o cheiro e o sangue a pulsar nas veias dela o estar a meter um bocadinho louco.

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun.

Ele sorriu ao ouvir o sufixo no final do seu nome, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver, mas sorriu.

- De nada... Irritante.

E ela não pôde avitar sorrir também.

_**To be continued…**_

-/-

_**Nota da Paah: **__Olá pessoas! Como vocês estão? O que acharam do cap?  
>Para responder a todas essas perguntas, deixem reviews ;D<em>

_**Nota da Fipa: **__Yo people! Esperemos que gostem do cap com muito romance fofuxo só para vocês e que deixem reviews bonitinhas. Já sabem que qualquer questão ou sugestão, deixem na review e nós responderemos logo ^^_

_E ambas as autoras desejam a todos os leitores um santo Natal e um óptimo ano novo junto dos que vocês amam ^^_


End file.
